Entrelinhas
by Manoela Wood
Summary: Shortfic, DracoGina, pós-Hogwarts, guerra... a fic já é pequena, se eu disser mais vou contar tudo! rs


**N/A: **Acordei hoje com uma inexplicável vontade de escrever algo D/G. Eu resisti, tentei estudar, mas essa shortfic veio a minha cabeça e o resultado taí! J

Se gostarem, mandem reviews! E...hum...bem....Se vc lê minhas fics, não me bata! Não deu pra atualizar mesmo! Tenha piedade dessa pobre estudante que vai se ferrar num seminário amanhã... :P

**_Entrelinhas _**

Tédio. Aquelas reuniões eram sempre um saco. Taylor falava com tal empolgação que chegava a ser engraço. Draco remexeu-se na cadeira. Quando aquele idiota iria parar de falar? Ainda tinha muitos assuntos para resolver, não podia ficar perdendo tempo com filosofia-comensal. A causa deles era óbvia, não precisava de discursos acalorados. Taylor parecia mais um político trouxa em época de eleição! Isso porque, como todos os ali presentes, chefes de esquadrões-comensais, sabiam que a qualquer momento poderiam substituir o Chefe de Missões e queriam impressionar o representante do Lorde, presente naquela reunião. O atual Chefe estava em na Missão-Hogwarts e, todos ali torciam para sua morte ou captura. Tanto Taylor quanto Malfoy sabiam que, se a guerra continuasse, Malfoy seria o próximo Chefe de Missões. Mas esse não o motivo pelo qual Draco detestava Taylor. Na verdade, ele nem precisava de um motivo pra isso! E quem ligava para toda essa hierarquia idiota?

-  Com licença, Sr. Taylor, o Sr. Malfoy está sendo requisitado na seção de prisioneiros.

Com um sorriso sarcástico para Taylor, Draco levantou-se e seguiu para a ala de prisioneiros. O caminho era um tanto quanto longo, já que eles estavam na base central, a maior fortaleza daquela Guerra Mágica. E Draco se orgulhava disso, não era qualquer Comensal que trabalhava na Fortaleza Central, e ele conhecia cada centímetro daquele lugar.

Entrou no elevador e desceu, já que os prisioneiros ficavam estrategicamente no último andar. Por ser toda a Fortaleza subterrânea, isso tornava impossível uma fuga. Saindo, virou um último corredor e proferiu o feitiço-senha. Uma porta de vidro reforçado se abriu.

-  Bom dia, Senhor Malfoy, seção 2. – disse um dos guardas, de maneira seca e automática.

Enquanto andava no corredor, um homem saiu de sua sala e passou a andar ao seu lado.

-  Visita especial, Malfoy! – disse com a voz cheia de malícia – A prisioneira acabou de ser capturada, não fizemos nada com ela pois achamos que o senhor iria gostar muito resolver assuntos passados...

Malfoy estreitou os olhos para o outro, praticamente fuzilando-o, e sorriu ironicamente.

-  E porque sabiam que morreriam se tivessem feito alguma coisa sem mim. – disse ele.

Eles entraram numa sala que continha, ao invés da parede lateral, um vidro, por onde via-se outra sala: paredes negras, péssima iluminação, duas cadeiras, uma delas com uma garota sentada, ou melhor, amarrada. Draco sorriu.

-  Qual a situação? – perguntou friamente, desfazendo o sorriso.

-  Tentativa de espionagem. Estavam com um dos nossos, que delatou sobre uma das nossas bases. Já cuidamos dele. – o homem sorriu novamente, antes de continuar – Ela foi capturada por lá e imediatamente transferida para nós. Os outros Aurores conseguiram fugir.

-  Ela sabe como chegou aqui? – perguntou Draco, embora já soubesse a resposta.

-  Não faz idéia. – respondeu o outro.

-  "timo. A varinha dela?

-  Foi apreendida.

-  Eu a quero. – disse firmemente, antes de sair.

Draco então entrou na outra sala. Um sorriso irônico se fez em sua face. Assim como a sua voz:

-  Você é sempre bem-vinda aqui, Weasley. Sentiu a nossa falta?

A garota não respondeu, tampouco olhou para ele. A fraca luz local se situava acima dela, iluminando-a bem, entretanto não a deixava ver muito além disso. Mesmo assim, ela sabia muito bem quem estava lá com ela.

-  E então, como vai seu namoradinho? – perguntou Draco, aproximando-se dela – Como será que ele vai reagir quando souber que você é nossa prisioneira? _Minha _prisioneira.

-  Ele não é meu namoradinho. – ela usou o mesmo tom debochado que ele e fez questão de enfatizar a última palavra – Mas fará o mesmo que fez da outra vez, virá me resgatar.

-  Resgatar? – Draco riu – Hum...eu sugiro uma troca: você, pela Fortaleza de Hogwarts.

-  Nada será trocado pela Fortaleza. – o tom dela era frio, trazendo até um pouco de desafio – Eu não me importo de morrer.

Ele virou a cadeira vazia, de modo que ela ficasse de costas para a garota e sentou-se de maneira invertida. Estava tão próximo à ela que chegava a perturbá-lo. Mas em momento algum deixou transparecer isso.

-  Quais são os planos de vocês? – perguntou ele.

-  Você sabe que eu não contarei nada, então porque não poupa tempo e começa logo a tortura?

-  Porque é óbvio que você está imune à dor e ao _Veritasserum_! Eu não sei como aquela sangue-ruim-sabe-tudo conseguiu isso, mas nós já estamos sabendo das Poções de Imunidade que ela desenvolveu. Deve estar muito feliz agora, rindo lá com os outros santinhos de merda, mas o fato é que não foi ela quem foi pega, e sim você. – Draco sorriu, passando a mão pelo rosto da ruiva – Porém, há certas coisas que eu posso fazer que você não irá gostar nem um pouco... a escolha é sua.

Gina cuspiu na cara dele. Raiva e nojo em seus olhos.

-  Eu fugi de você uma vez, posso fugir duas.

-  Está muito confiante, heim, Weasley. – Draco disse em tom de censura – Daquela vez foi fácil, porque você estava em outra base. Esta aqui é a Fortaleza Central, é impossível se escapar da Fortaleza Central! Você está há 13 andares abaixo da terra! – ele se levantou subitamente –  Sua Weasley petulante, você vai desejar não ter sobrevivido para estar aqui...

Sabendo que continuar aquilo não seria muito produtivo, Draco voltou para a outra sala e sentou-se em frente ao vidro.

-  Já tem a varinha dela, Thompson? – perguntou impaciente.

-  Não.

-  Então o que ainda está fazendo aqui?

Podia sentir o olhar desconfiado do outro Comensal, mas apenas o ignorou. Esperou que ele retornasse.

Ao seu lado esquerdo haviam vários televisores. Cada centímetro da Fortaleza era monitorado – exceto alguns quartos particulares – e aqueles televisores mostravam algumas das partes filmadas em tempo real. Sim, eles odiavam os trouxas e tudo que vinha deles, mas aquela tecnologia era indispensável para se ter o total controle do local. E, além disso, na própria parede havia um mapa mágico do andar, sinalizando e identificando cada pessoa presente nele. Cada andar tinha um mapa desse e um intruso era facilmente identificado, apesar de qualquer poção ou feitiço de disfarce, mesmo que fosse um Animago.

Já eram altas horas da noite quando Taylor andava em passos rápidos pelo mesmo caminho que Malfoy fizeram naquela manhã. Chegou até a sala de Thompson e ambos seguiram para a o que eles chamavam de "sala escura", pois não era monitorada nem havia escutas lá. Assim que fechou a porta, Thompson já foi passando as informações para seu superior:

-  A garota acabou de ser mandada para o quarto dele. Faz, no máximo, cinco minutos.

-  Você verificou as escutas que colocamos lá? – perguntou Taylor, enquanto ligava um televisor para ver a filmagem do interrogatória com a Weasley.

-  Sim. – disse o outro, tocando com a varinha numa espécie de rádio trouxa que trazia em sua mão. Logo a voz de Malfoy ecoou pelo quarto.

_"E então, Weasley, aonde tínhamos parado da outra vez?"_

Um som estalado foi ouvido e eles sabiam que Malfoy tinha levado um tapa na cara.

_"Não!"_, gritou uma voz feminina.

Thompson desligou o aparelho e encarou Taylor.

-  Está tudo pronto. Assim que a garota sair de lá vamos simular uma fuga dela, aparentemente com a ajuda dele, assim como o senhor pediu.

Incriminar Malfoy. Esse era o estreito objetivo de Taylor, assim, tirando sua maior concorrência de cena, logo ele seria o Chefe de Missões Especiais do Lorde. Mais poder. Isso era o que ele queria.

Ajudar prisioneira de tal importância, supostamente pela segunda vez, deixaria o Lorde tão enfurecido que ele poderia até mesmo sentir pena de Malfoy mais tarde. Sorriu com tal pensamento.

Ele só não contava que uma coisa desse errado...

Uma voz feminina, vinda do que parecia ser um broche na gola de Thompson, mas que era um objeto de comunicação, chamava por ele. Um andar acima e cinco minutos depois, Taylor e Thompson estavam numa sala com uma Comensal e um corpo sobre uma maca fria de metal. A garota tinha os olhos arregalados e a boca entreaberta, por onde escorria um fio de sangue, agora frio e endurecido.

Gina Weasley estava morta.

Seu plano fora destruído.

Enfurecido, Taylor saiu em direção ao quarto de Malfoy, do qual abriu a porta bruscamente.

-  O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM A PRISIONEIRA, MALOY??

-  A matei. – respondeu Draco, enquanto lava o rosto, como quem fala sobre o tempo.

-  POR QUÊ? – desesperou-se o outro.

Draco riu, aquilo não era óbvio? E quem era ele para exigir satisfações de Draco Malfoy?

-  Você não deveria estar em alguma missão?

-  Sairemos daqui a pouco. – Taylor tentou se recompor. Respirou fundo e falou com mais calma – Essa prisioneira era importante, o Lorde acabou de chegar, o que você vai dizer a ele??

-  Que ela me atacou, então a matei. Fiz o que foi necessário. E eu sei muito bem que o Lorde está na base. Agora me dê licença que eu também tenho uma missão, sairei em dez minutos.

Taylor achou melhor não insistir, poderia se auto-dedurar. Então deixou o quarto. Draco vestiu um blusa limpa e foi em direção à Sala de Armamento, onde pegou um sobretudo resistente, de couro de dragão e alguns frascos de Poções.

Estava chegando ao Ministério da Magia, obviamente ele e os comensais de seu esquadrão estavam devidamente disfarçados, quando receberam o Alerta Vermelho. A Fortaleza Central estava sendo atacada, corria perigo e precisava de todos os seus agentes na base para defendê-la. Abandonando a missão, todos recuaram e partiram de volta para a base central. Quando chegaram ao maior cemitério de Londres, local que era nada menos que o topo da Fortaleza Central, escondida no seu subterrâneo, viram uma incontável quantidades de Aurores.

Um forte barulho denunciava uma explosão debaixo da terra. A Fortaleza havia sido tomada. Era o fim da Guerra.

Draco apenas assistiu seu esquadrão ser dizimado rapidamente.

Draco abriu os olhos, mas a claridade o fez fechá-los rapidamente. Os raios de sol entravam por uma janela ao seu lado, cujas cortinas brancas flutuavam com o vento. Estava num hospital.

-  Eu morri e você é quem veio parar no hospital?? – perguntou uma voz feminina ao seu lado.

Ele deu um sorriso irônico.

-  Então deu certo? Droga...você sobreviveu...

Gina se aproximou dele para lhe dar um beijo rápido, mas logo se viu agarrada e caindo divertida na maca dele.

-  Hem-hem... – fez uma voz masculina no local.

-  Potter... – resmungou Draco – Veio me agradecer? Agora vai confiar em mim? É uma pena, porque agora não há mais guerra, não há mais necessidade.

-  Se eu não confiasse em você, não teria deixado Gina se meter nesse plano absurdo! – Potter se recompôs e amenizou o tom de voz – Vim agradecer sim, pois sem sua ajuda nunca teríamos chegado à Fortaleza Central. Você nos deu a localização e os mapas da Fortaleza e a infiltração de Gina foi muito importante para abrir caminho para entrarmos lá.

-  Nem um arranhão, Potter? – perguntou Draco. Era sua maneira de perguntar _"E aí, cara, como foi a luta? Tudo bem?"_

-  Sim, muitos, mas já fui curado. Até mais, Malfoy, tchau Gina.

-  Até mais, Harry. – disse Gina, notando um olhar ciumento de Draco – Você quase nos denunciou lá! Fiquei com muita raiva com aquele negócio de "namoradinho"...

-  Eu sei. – Draco sorria.

-  Mas...hum...desculpa pelo tapa. E pelo cuspe

-  Tudo bem, eu sabia que aproveitaria aquilo pra descontar sua raiva de mim...

O que Draco não contou à ela foi o medo que sentiu ao ver Gina "morta". Estava no plano, ela tomaria aquela poção que simularia sua morte, mas vê-la daquela maneira foi algo realmente assustador. Ele não sabia o que faria se a perdesse.

-  Então, acho que provei a eles que não sou mais um Comensal. Acho que agora não precisamos mais nos esconder... eles não vão mais poder ser contra um casamento Comensal-Auror. O único problema é que eu continuo sendo um Malfoy e você uma Weasley...

O cérebro de Gina tinha parado, não havia ouvido a última parte porque ficou se perguntando se ele tinha mesmo dito o que ela achava que ele tinha dito.

-  Casar? – resolveu perguntar.

Draco sorriu ao ver a confusão da garota. Mas sabia que ela aceitaria.

**N/A: **Com o título da shortfic eu quis dizer que, se vc prestar atenção nas entrelinhas desde o início da fic, verá que o final não é surpreendente... :P


End file.
